


Bokuto Week

by Queen_Haikyuu



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Week, Established Relationship, Fukurodani - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Haikyuu/pseuds/Queen_Haikyuu
Summary: I chose to join the Bokuto Week cuz I love him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bokuto Week 2020





	1. Day 1 Workout and hair down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Workout and Akaashi is a simp for hair down Bokuto
> 
> -

They entered a room and Bokuto closed the door.

\- So? What do you think?

\- ... Since when do we have a room like this? Asked Akaashi surprised.

There was a large treadmill for two people, a weight machine with weights to lift by the feet while lying down, and a weight bar that would surely be used only by Bokuto.

\- I wanted to finish fixing it up before I showed it to you. Ready to do some exercises? 

\- I have no choice, I guess?

\- Nope. We’re gonna do the training we do in college so you can follow me next year. Said Bokuto while grinning to Akaashi who pulled his tongue.

\- And what’s changing from Fukurōdani?

\- Hmm... you don’t run for 10 minutes but 30. And then we follow with squats, push-ups and abs. While in Fukurōdani we ran only 10 minutes and we went straight on with Volley’s warm-ups.

\- ... I think I’m going to drop volleyball.

\- Hey! You better not. Already that I miss your tosses, you will not quite before I can even hit one. Come on, on the treadmill.

They started to run. The first fifteen minutes they ran without going too fast or too slowly. The last fifteen minutes they sped up. Actually Bokuto increased the speed. At the end of their 30 minutes, the machine stopped and the two boys remained on it, hands on their knees, catching their breath. 

\- Squats now.

\- What? But we only breathed for a few minutes...

\- Two. And at university you only get one minute.

\- ...

\- Come on, Keiji.

\- And how many?

\- We do 4 sets of 25. With 30 seconds of pause between each. In college it’s 25 seconds so don’t complain.

\- They kill you. Seriously... 100 squats?!

\- I had never counted. 

\- ... Kōtarō, it’s one of the basic calculations. Four times 25 is 100.

\- Keiji, I don’t have a 24 hours maths brain.

\- But... you don’t even have to think about it. And don’t count on me. I’ll only do two.

\- Oh, Mr. Nerd, don’t abandon me. Said Bokuto kissing Akaashi on the front.

They did their squats and at the last, Akaashi sat down on the ground.

\- I can’t feel my legs.

\- Three minutes of rest and two sets of 20 pumps. Twenty seconds of rest between each. Or if you prefer four series of 10. But I advise you two series. It’s more comforting for morale.

\- Mmmh...

After the 40 push-ups, Akaashi laid down.

\- No Keiji. Sit down.

\- Let me die in peace. Mumbled Akaashi.

\- Oh you can be sure that your heart will stop if you stay like that. You know it better than me. You used to yell that at me all the time during training camps.

Akaashi sat down against his will. They sat, catching their breath, and sat one in front of the other.

\- Mmh? Keiji-kun. Said Bokuto getting closer to Akaashi on all fours.

\- W-what’s the matter with you?

\- What? I’m not allowed to call you like that?

\- ... What do you want? Bokuto chuckled and kissed Akaashi on the cheek.

\- Come on. Get on my back.

\- Huh?

\- I will try to do push-ups with you on my back.

\- You will not hold a single pump.

\- You have so little faith in me?

\- I am almost your weight.

\- You are 8 less than me.

\- I am 7.6 less than me.

\- I am 78 and you are 70.

\- You are 78.3 and I am 70.7.

\- Tell me, you’re pretty sensitive when it comes to our differences in height or weight. Said Bokuto maliciously. Is it because it reminds you that I’m taller than you?

Akaashi was peony red. He looked at Bokuto.

\- Meanwhile I dominated you twice.

\- Mmyeah but I remind you that the other times it was me.

Akaashi had the good idea to simply pull his tongue out. Bokuto laughed.

\- What? You want to be the top again?

Red of embarrassment, Akaashi put his hand on Bokuto’s eyes who could not help laughing. 

\- Embarrassed?

\- Shut up. Grumbled Akaashi.

Then, he got up and without warning, put himself on Bokuto’s back who was always on all fours.

\- Oof...! Did Bokuto while lying on the floor.

\- I told you.

\- You didn’t warn me.

Bokuto put himself in position and Akaashi put himself entirely on Bokuto, crossing his arms on the older’s shoulders.

\- You’ll only do one or two push-ups.

\- Don’t underestimate me Keiji-kun~

\- I can’t wait to see this... Kōtarō-san.

Akaashi saw Bokuto’s ears blushing.

\- Are you trapping me at my own game, darling?

\- I don’t see why I couldn’t. And... it worked tho.

\- Hmm. Come on, I’m starting.

Bokuto straightened up his hands while grimacing under Akaashi’s weight.

He visualized it and he thought about all those moments when he made him crack. An angel. Said Bokuto to himself. A smile appeared on his lips and he began his push-ups.

To Akaashi’s great surprise, Bokuto managed to make ten. At the last, Bokuto rested his right knee on the ground and laid down.

Akaashi put his legs on both sides and then leaned and lowered his arms to rest his hands on either side of Bokuto’s head, to lighten the weight on the latter.

\- I succeeded. Breathed Bokuto. Akaashi got up and sat, imitated by Bokuto.

\- How did you do it? Bokuto looked at him with a big smile.

\- It’s not that hard to lift an angel. Said Bokuto, winking at him.

\- We’re together, so stop flirting with me.

\- Not as I succeed every time.

Akaashi hid his face in Bokuto’s chest.

\- Come on babe, let’s do our abs.

Akaashi started. Bokuto held his feet. Once Akaashi had finished, he straightened up and when Bokuto got into position, Akaashi put his knees on Bokuto’s shoes and crossed his arms on the latter’s knees. Bokuto began.

Akaashi could not help but stare at Bokuto on who his hair fell. And at the last five abs, when he came to his knees, Bokuto went forward a little more to lay quick kisses on the lips of his smiling boyfriend.

\- Okay. Since we don’t have a gym for volleyball, we’re going to do some exercises.

Akaashi looked admirably at Bokuto lifting weights of 15kg on each side of the bar, making a total of 30.

\- Keiji, come on.

\- No way. I’m going to be crushed like a mashed potato.

\- Trust me.

Akaashi laid down instead of Bokuto and grabbed the bar. He watched Bokuto set up 10kg weights on each side. Akaashi tried to lift but his strength did not have as much range.

He was giving all his strength when the bar had risen. Akaashi opened his eyes and saw Bokuto smiling at him. He was sitting on top of the seat and grabbed the bar from his hands to help Akaashi.

His head was bent over Akaashi, who smiled back at him. They raised the bar 20 times before Akaashi begged Bokuto to put it down.

As soon as the «rest» had escaped from Akaashi, Bokuto had stopped and rested it.

\- I can’t take it anymore.

\- Yeah, I’m tired too. We’ll leave it for today.

Akaashi got up and took his bottle and drank from it. He stared at Bokuto who removed his top and wipe his face with it. His eyes were attracted like magnets on his face with his hair down and after on Bokuto’s abs.

\- Drink your water instead of staring at me. You see me every day.

\- Maybe, but it’s not every day that I see you with sweat all over you. Said Akaashi, looking away and finally drinking his water.

\- Fortunately. Let’s go for a good shower!

\- It’s more than welcome. Confirmed Akaashi.

\- And even more if we take it together. Said Bokuto with a grin.


	2. Day 2 Fukurōdani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukurōdani:P

When they entered the refectory, all eyes turned to them. As you might have guessed, they arrived five minutes late, Bokuto with a plush owl that looked like Akaashi and the latter with another one looking like Bokuto and a red tulip in the other hand.

They went to sit down with the members of their team, the others resumed their conversations. As soon as they sat down, Yamato Sarukui spoke.

\- Well? Where did you go? Besides, you didn’t tell us anything.

\- Well... we went for a walk.

\- And who gave you this beautiful red tulip Akaashi? Asked Konoha.

\- Huh? Uh...

\- I gave it to him. Besides... Akaashi and I are together. I hope you will accept it.

Their was a silence in the entire refectory. It was Haruki Komi who broke it.

\- Finally. Not too soon anyway.

\- W... what? Did the captain and the vice captain of Fukurōdani.

\- Yeah. We could not stand to see you turn around. Sarukui replied.

\- But tell us Bokuto. You managed to get something from our Akaashi? Komi asked.

\- I managed to make him blush dozens of times. Bokuto replied, while Akaashi lowered his head, red of embarrassment.

\- No seriously?

\- He even told me that he loved me. I even recorded it in case.

\- I wanna listen! Said Konoha.

Bokuto saw that Akaashi was more than embarrassed. He saw his clenched fists on his knees.

\- I... sorry but no. It stays between us. Everything that happened when we confessed stays between us. It’s personal. And I am the only one who will be able to hear his «I love you»! So no, I will not play the recording.

Akaashi had raised his head. On an impulse, he grabbed Bokuto by the collar and approached him to kiss him.

\- I love you Kōtarō. He said after leaning back away from his boyfriend.

\- I love you too, Keiji. Replied Bokuto, under the whistling and applause of all the teams.

\- Hmm. Said Komi. You guys, spare us all that when we eat. Go do whatever you want in your room.

\- I don’t believe it. Akaashi just called you by your first name while he was bombarding you with his «Bokuto-San» this morning? Asked Konoha. 

\- Yes and don’t you dare call us by our first names or I’ll double your training!

\- Yes, yes, we leave your intimate life for you, don’t worry about it. Reassured Sarukui.

On this note, the Fukurōdani players finished their meal teasing the new couple on their team.


	3. Day 3 Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is sacred of a worm, while washing the brocoli and Bokuto is making fun of him :)
> 
> -

It was Sunday, Akaashi was breaking a broccoli into small pieces for lunch. Bokuto was searching a piece of pork in the freezer that would be enough for both of them.

Akaashi put the small pieces in the sink when a dark turquoise worm landed in the sink next to the piece he had just put in. Akaashi turned white and dropped all the rest of the broccoli into the sink and screamed.

\- KŌTARŌ! 

Bokuto jumped up and ran to his boyfriend.

\- What’s going on? - A wOrM! Squeaked Akaashi pointing to the sink.

\- A worm?!

Akaashi went to the other sink and washed his hands with soap. Bokuto, after taking a torn piece from the pork packaging, which he had finally found in the meantime, took the famous worm inside.

\- Do you want it?

\- No, don’t cOME NEAR ME! Screamed Akaashi by backing up against the kitchen counter as much as possible.

\- Oh, th-that’s harm- hahaha- harmless. Said Bokuto going near Akaashi, holding his belly in one hand, laughing so hard. The black haired boy took a spatula and ran to the dining table and stood up on it.

\- DON’T COME NEAR ME. Otherwise I’ll ask for a divorce!

\- Well, I’m safe, we’re not married yet. Manages to say Bokuto despite his laughter.

\- KŌTARŌ! ThRoW tHaT sHiT!

\- But! I’m going to the window!

Akaashi brandished the spatula in front of him, holding it with both hands, receding his body as much as possible. Bokuto’s laughter became more uncontrollable.

\- Be careful not to fall backwards Keiji. Bokuto opened the window and shook the piece of the packaging, then closed the window to go to the paper bin.

\- Show me the wrapping. I threw him away princess. Said Bokuto, with a smile on his face, pointing to Akaashi.

\- I’m not a princess. Grumbled Akaashi.

\- Of course. Come on. Said Bokuto, catching Akaashi to bring him down after throwing the package. I guess I have to wash and cook the broccoli?

\- I’ll never touch it again.

Bokuto burst out laughing and changed his task.


	4. Day 4 MSBY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After MSBY-Adlers match. Akaashi wears a Bokuto jersey. And Bokuto has plans before their interview and date. 
> 
> -

The match against Schweiden Adlers just finished. Bokuto thanked everyone and went to the fan zone to meet his little fans. He made them a lot of Bokuto Beam in the photos. 

When it was over, when he was finally going to tell Akaashi that he was ready for the interview, Akaashi took him by surprise. 

\- Bokuto-San, I have to tell you something. 

\- Yeah Akaashi? 

\- Hum... In a place where we’d be safe from prying ears. 

\- Oh. Of course. Come, follow me. 

Bokuto took him to the changing room because the others had already left to meet with their friends and family. 

\- Yeah? What’s the matter? 

\- Well... 

Akaashi removed his jacket and removed his pullover, revealing Bokuto’s MSBY jersey. Bokuto looked at him with his mouth and his eyes wide open. 

\- Akaashi... 

\- I- I’ve always been in love with you Bokuto-san. I... I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have ruined your victory like this... I... 

\- Akaashi. I’ve always been in love with you too. Said Bokuto, stopping Akaashi’s nonsenses. 

\- You... you what? 

\- Yeah... I love Akaashi Keiji. Gimme a sec. 

Bokuto went to his locker and opened it. He rummaged in his bag in a hurry and took a red velvet box. 

He went to Akaashi and knelt on one knee. 

\- Akaashi Keiji, you are such an amazing person who was always here by my side and you are really pretty and smart and I just... can’t find the perfect words for you. I’m sorry for making you wait so long but... will you marry me? 

Tears fell from Akaashi’s eyes and he hugged Bokuto tightly, kneeling down. 

\- Of course I will marry you Bokuto... 

\- Then call me Kōtarō. I love you Keiji. 

\- I love you Kō. 


	5. Day 5 Bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Keiji, what do you sound like when you are having sex?

The summer holidays had just begun and the sun had hit hard. The two boys had added another table in front of the window giving to the street to feel a minimum of wind on them. 

They were doing their holiday homework, only wearing their underwear. 

Bokuto put his pen on his notebook and put his hands on his head before putting his forehead on the table. 

\- I will lose my head if I continue! I need a break! 

\- We just began one 20 minutes ago. But I agree I would like too. Bokuto blew and stood up with a smile, turning to Akaashi. 

\- What? 

\- Can we play a game? 

\- Like what? 

\- Wait. Bokuto searched his kit before taking out three pens. 

\- Give me your right hand. 

Akaashi extended his right hand and Bokuto placed the three pens between each finger of Akaashi. 

\- Ok. Now, what noise does an owl make? 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto and with a mischievous smile, replied. 

\- Akaaaasheh! Keiiiiijiii! Then he burst out laughing. 

\- Fuck you...! 

\- HAHAHAHA I’m sorry! 

\- You don’t look like you were really sorry tho... 

\- You look like an owl when you comb your hair like that. Said Akaashi, recovering from his giggle. 

\- The heat really doesn’t work for you. Anyway. We’re going to do another one. What noise does a pig make? 

Akaashi looked at him, doubtful 

\- You really want me to imitate a pig? 

\- I wouldn’t have asked you otherwise. Come on, it’s for the game Keiji. 

\- Okay. 

Akaashi imitated the pig. 

\- Wow. Very sexy pig. 

Akaashi hit Bokuto’s head with his free hand, who could not avoid because he was holding Akaashi’s hand with his own right hand, so he would not let go of the pens. 

\- Sorry babe, but I’m not lying when I say you’re sexy. 

\- Keep going or I’ll get back to work. 

\- Okay. So what’s the sound of the cow? 

\- Meuuuh. 

\- The donkey. 

\- Seriously? Well uh... hee-haw, hee-haw. 

\- What does the duck sound like? 

\- Quack quack. 

\- And what do you sound like when you are having sex? 

Akaashi looked at him, stuck and Bokuto pressed the fingers of the black haired boy gently, the pens between Akaashi’s fingers. 

\- AaaaAAANH! 

Bokuto had burst out laughing. Akaashi realizing his scream and making the connection with Bokuto’s question, could not help but join him in his laughter. 

\- Fuck you, Kou! 

Bokuto could no longer catch his breath, he was laughing so much. Akaashi could not deny it, it was a good idea. 

And he joined Bokuto, laughing hardly. He leaned over Bokuto’s head, placed on his belly. They began to catch their breath with difficulty.


	6. Day 6 Lifeguard and booty shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is a part time lifeguard and he invited the others to the beach.

The summer holidays began. Bokuto has invited the third years and Akaashi to come to the beach where he worked as a part time lifeguard. 

They were all at the beach, with their swimming kits and they waited for Bokuto. The latter appeared with a buoy in one hand, waving his friends with the other. He was wearing booty shorts. 

Holy shit.  Cursed mentally Akaashi.  He is so fucking hot. That’s unfair. 

\- Hey hey hey! You guys came! I was there! He told while pointing to a guarding spot. I almost finished my shift. I’m going to change and come back to you guys. Akaashi can you come and help me? 

Holy fuck. Why does he need me? To help him with what. Oh holy fucking Jesus. I’m gonna die. 

\- Hum... yeah. If you want... of course. 

\- Great! Thank you ‘Kaash! 

Akaashi helped him to put his buoy where it should be and helped him to apply sunscreen on his broad back. Akaashi almost shuddered while applying it. 

\- Thank you Akaashi! 

\- No problem Bokuto-san. 

They joined the others and went towards the waves. Bokuto saw that Akaashi was reluctant so he grabbed him by the wrist, making the youngest one blush. 

\- Is there something wrong Akaashi? 

\- I... don’t know how to swim... I never learned... 

\- Well, I guess it’s a good thing that I’m working as a part time lifeguard. Don’t you think? Come on, relax. Don’t worry, I’ll watch about you. I will teach you how to swim. 

\- R... really? 

\- Yup. 

They spent the whole afternoon at the beach, the third years trying to teach Akaashi how to swim. The black haired boy drowned a couple of times but Bokuto saved him every time. 

Since that day, Akaashi came with Bokuto to the beach, when the latter’s shift ended and after the third day, they began to date each other. 

Now, Bokuto was Akaashi’s personal lifeguard. 


	7. Day 7 Happy Birthday Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW!!

It was Bokuto’s birthday. His parents woke him up earlier, about 4 a.m to wish him his birthday with a cake. Bokuto only blew his candles and slept again. His parents left for work. Now it was 6:24 a.m and he was preparing hurriedly because he was going to be late for morning practice. 

His phone vibrated and he took it check the message. 

_** Keiji babe ❤️ ** _

_ Wish u a wonderful birthday Kou.  🥳❤️ _

Bokuto’s chest heated up and he felt his cheeks burning. It was the first time Akaashi sent him a red heart. They were dating for three months now. 

He replied genuinely. 

_ Thank u my love  🥰 _

Bokuto was about to leave his bedroom when Akaashi texted him back. 

_ Kou, I forgot my history book on ur table yesterday. Can u take it for me please? And don’t forget that u r spending the night with me since my parents are on a vacation.  _

_ Yup ofc. How can I 4get that? Not gonna. Lemme grab ur book. _

_ Thank u.  _

_ Anythg 4 u! _

He put Akaashi’s book in his bag and opened the door to leave. His phone buzzed.

_Kou, I also forgot my pencil case on ur nightstand. I’m sorry._

_It’s ok Ji_. 

Bokuto took Akaashi’s pencil case and checked the time. He was going to be late. His phone buzzed again. 

_ Hum Kou? _

_ Yeah?  _

_ It was hot yesterday so I left my volleyball jacket on ur chair...  _

_ What the...? Keijiiii I’m gonna be laaate! That’s all?  _

_ Hum... yeah I guess. _

_ Are you sure? Hurry up my bus is gonna leave. _

_ Yes. _

_ Okay.  _

_ Ah wait. My bad. I forgot my notebook also.  _

_ Keiji r u kidding me?  _

_ I’m really sorry Kou.  _

_ It’s okay. Ah fuck. Shiiiit. Shit shit shit shit. SHIT. FUCK. My bus left  😭 _

_Oh my god I’m so sorry Kou... It’s all my fault._

_ No no. It’s okay. I’m gonna take the other 1. C u Keiji  😘 _

_ See u Kou  💞 _

Bokuto loved the way Akaashi was only shortening the word « you » and writing all the other words fully. 

He finally arrived to his bus stop. He was already late. What he didn’t know was that Akaashi had planned everything. 

When he arrived in front the club door, he waited two minutes without opening it because it was silent inside. 

He opened the door slowly when he was welcomed with confetti and three birthday whistles. Akaashi was standing in the middle, in front of the others with a volleyball shaped cake. 

\- Happy birthday captain! Bokuto felt tears threatening to escape from his eyes. 

\- Wha- Oh guys... thank you! 

They finished their practice after eating a piece of cake. Akaashi applied icing cream on Bokuto’s whole face and the latter was shouting to betrayal. 

The black haired boy was the only one who haven’t given Bokuto a gift. 

At the end of the day, they went to Akaashi’s home. 

\- You left all your stuff on purpose didn’t ya? 

\- Nope. 

\- Keiji? 

\- Okay. Yeah. Sorry but I really wanted to organize you this surprise. 

\- It’s okay, and by the way, thank you. I love you so much Ji. 

\- I love you too Kou. 

\- Well then, if you really love me, where’s my birthday gift? 

\- It was the surprise. 

\- Keiji, don’t fool me. Why did Konoha told me to be prepared to what you were gonna give me? 

\- Hum... 

\- Yeah? 

\- You’ll see. 

\- Please Jiii. 

\- No. 

\- But why not? 

\- Because. 

\- Because what? 

\- ... because. 

\- Because what? 

\- Because! 

\- Because what?! 

\- We’re not going to do this. Please. 

\- Because what? 

\- Cuz it’s embarrassing! Akaashi blurted out. 

Bokuto frozen. 

\- Embarrassing? Why? 

\- Please Kou, just let’s stop talking about it. 

\- Keiji... wait a sec. 

\- No. 

\- You... 

\- No. 

\- You want us to take the next st- 

\- NO. Please Koutarou. 

Akaashi hurried and Bokuto had to run to catch Akaashi. 

\- Hey, wait. Hum... Your parents aren’t home right? Akaashi was crimson red. 

\- Koutarou... 

\- Keiji, are  you ... ready?

Akaashi hurriedly opened the door and went upstairs after removing his shoes. Bokuto heard the bathroom door being closed. 

His heart accelerated and he felt his cheeks burn. 

This was going to be their first time. He wasn’t exactly sure that Akaashi was talking about this, but he guessed that it was gonna be about what he thinks.

When Akaashi went to his bedroom after finishing his bath, with only his towel around his waist, Bokuto went towards the bathroom.

The air grew thicker when they crossed each other. Akaashi locked his bedroom door and put his clothes on. Then he unlocked the door, waiting, right in front of the door, for Bokuto.

When Bokuto opened the door, he faced immediately Akaashi and his whole body frozen up. 

\- Oh my god. Holy fucking shit. You’re... fucking gorgeous. Fuck. 

Akaashi could be easily mistaken for a ripe tomato. 

Bokuto hurriedly closed the door, grabbed Akaashi’s wrist and he pinned him against the door. Bokuto pressed his lips against Akaashi’s and they started a sensual kiss. When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Bokuto caressed Akaashi’s left cheek. 

\- Where the hell did you even get this? 

\- A friend got me this. She has a friend who is a cheerleader of the Volleyball team. 

\- So you’re medium size in the women section... Interesting. 

\- It’s not. Don’t you dare buy me stuffs from the women section. 

\- Who knows? 

\- Kou! And it’s actually large. 

\- I’m memorizing it. 

\- No you’re not. 

\- I am. 

\- No, you’re n- ngh aaah...! 

Bokuto has pressed his left hand on Akaashi’s cock and he began to caress it gently. His thumb lingered on the tip which made Akaashi shudder. Akaashi’s knees were not able to handle anymore. Bokuto held him firmly against him. 

\- Shall we go to your bed? Whispered Bokuto. 

Akaashi panted and nodded weakly.

And let’s say that they had the best night of their life so far.

The next day, they were changing in the locker room.

\- Oh ho! So? Did you appreciate Akaashi’s gift Bokuto? Asked Konoha. 

\- With all due respect Konoha-san, shut the fuck up. 

\- Akaashi?! Gasped Konoha. 

\- You cursed! Exclaimed Komi. 

\- Well... he cursed a lot yesterday. 

\- Fuck you. All of you. You too Bokuto. Mostly. 

\- Keijiii! 


End file.
